characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Mia
Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Wolfwere Physiology *'Immense Physical Strength:' *'Immense Physical Speed:' *'Immense Physical Stamina and Endurance:' *'Immense Supernatural Senses:' Adaptability: Baku Baku no Mi Mia ' '''has consumed the '''Baku Baku no Mi', seemingly making her a Munch Human with the ability to consume virtually anything to an unlimited extent and take on it's properties. Mia can also to merge these items and manifest them from her body, or combine them to create something else entirely as she wills it. Having been born with a bottomless appetite, this Devil Fruit appears to only enable Mia to put that unique circumstantial attribute of her birth to work; allowing her to consume and devour anything her mouth encounters with impunity, as well as produce virtually anything from her powers based on what she has consumed; which when combined with her voracious appetite seemingly renders her potential nearly unlimited. As a woman of deceptively high intellect and expansive imagination, Mia has demonstrated the ability to utilize these powers in ways unlike previous users; seemingly demonstrating the ability to modify and conjioin the physiology of those she consumes with other things; allowng her to combine them together as well as their attributes, and seemingly invent whatever she desires from this Devil Fruit granted that she has consumed the materials from which it is to be created. As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly fuse persons, animals, and objects together entirely, including herself; creating entirely new forms of life and objects with augmented functionality. Mia has demonstrated the ability to grant her followers the attributes of various animals; almost in the vein of creating artificial Devil Fruits or artificial Minks by swallowing both the animal and the individual whole. Mia is seemingly capable of combining multiple items she has consumed or swallowed to seemingly make somethinig else entirely, and for Mia is where perhaps the true power of her ability lies. Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly demonstrate the ability to utilize this ability to an unparalled extent, with her incredibly voracious appetite and repetoire of consumed substances within her body seemingly enabling her to create anything she desires. In addition, Mia's powers have demonstrated the ability to create a unique form of shape-shifting metal which she can seemingly use to allow them to produce any metallic contraption she desires, creating explosives, guns, laser beams, and even demonstrate the ability to, as the source of this unique alloy, the abiity to generate body armour, ballistic weave, and even create a giant mecha form from this material, seemingly allowing her to combat exceedingly powerful giants without difficulty. She has demonstrated the ability to utilize this power to do any number of things. Industrial Techniques Baku Baku no Mi: Syndicate: 'By consuming steel, M ia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly make the finest of weapons; casually capable of creating shuriken, spears, swords, and bows for example with extreme power and the ability to go up against some of the strongest of these sorts. However, perhaps where this ability allows her to shine the most is in her inventive creativity. Mia has demonstrated the ability to use this ability to seemingly allow her to indefinitely create and generate new forms of technology to add to her arsenal seemingly limited only by her imagination. As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create incredibly potent missile launchers she can fire off at her opponents, generate extensive forms of almost any type of gun, create cyborg hands from her body which she can utilize for additional dexterity or to augment her ability in hand-to-hand combat, and even create jetpacks and rocket thrusters that enable her to fly and dramatically augment the efficacy of Rokushiki. She has demonstrated the ability to create grenades, each with unique properties such as impact, electrostatic discharge and other things, lay down mines that seemingly explode pre-configured to an opponent. Her ability to create artillery appears to know no bounds, creating energy blasters akin to those demonstrated by Pacifista, and even create circuitry as found in cyborgs to reinforce her nervous system, enhancing her reflexes as well as thinking speed, seemingly allowing her to perceive the world in a form of "slowed-motion." As with all of her unique applications, Mia can integrate this power or use this power on herself. Perhaps most notably, Mia has demonstrated the talent with this Devil Fruit such that she is capable of seemingly manufacturing entire ships; producing fleets of ships in a moment's instant that her and her underlings can utilize has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create land vehicles in addition to ships, creating what appears to be trains and tanks; obtaining the idea from stories of the Shiro Shiro no Mi user in the time of the Pirate King. As with all of her unique applications, Mia can integrate this power or use this power on herself, becoming vehicles themselves. '''Baku Baku no Mi: Genesis: '''As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create new forms of life from existing ones, fusing biological creatures with sentient humanoid species to make supernaturally powerful beings capable of demonstrating properties akin to Minks or the hybrid-states of Zoans as she desires, and has even demonstrated the ability to simply create and mass-produce her own brand of cyborgs that defend her and attack her opponents with impunity that she refers to as Synths; rapidly combining any metallic substance she produces to create extensively weaponized metallic creatures. Through refining the process of her ability to combine "items", Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create chimera as well, blending and combining two different animal species to produce a hybrid exhibiting the strength of both species. Uniquely, Mia has demonstrated the ability to utilize the power of the Baku Baku no Mi to seemingly transform her body into what she refers to as a "Lobo"; having consumed multiple wolves in her attempts to attain her perfect state and combining them with her own state to create a pseudo-hybrid Zoan state that maintains its power regardless of her being underwater or not. Has combined this power with martial arts to greatly enhance the power of Rokushiki techniques learned from Cipher Pol agents operating underground. Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create trees by consuming their seeds through this ability. As with all of her unique applications, Mia can integrate this power or use this power on herself, seemingly switching between mimicked animals situationally. *'Hearth: 'Mia has also demonstrated the seemingly rapidly repair substances and organisms alike by consuming them and utilizing this ability, including on herself, seemingly manifesting the capability to induce rapid healing and physical restoration on items and creatures alike from her stockpile of biological material and inorganic materials within the bottomless pits of her stomach. As a result, in combat Mia is capable of seemingly regenerating from physical damage by repairing her body from the biological matter she has consumed over the years. In addition, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create water and food from her body effortlessly from what she possesses within her; seemingly allowing her to douse into her opponents with incredible supplies of water and drench her opponents with it; especially effective against Devil Fruit users or to support a Fishman ally. '''Baku Baku no Mi: Agent: ' She also demonstrates the ability to utilize powers almost akin to minor molecular manipulation by simply utilizing her ability to manifest what she creates to instantaneously switch her outfit to anything she desires, allowing her to effectively and effortlessly disguise herself as a civilian in whatever country she may go to granted that she is aware of their culture beforehand. This allows Mia to produce textiles on a massive scale. Combat Techniques '''Red R un is an exceptionally powerful technique that seemingly serves as the epitome of what one can achieve as a wielder of the Baku Baku no Mi, making heavy liberal use of everything Mia has consumed as well as the ability to create and produce a shape-shifting metallic alloy referred to as Wapometal. By forcing Wapometal to undergo further alloying, Mia has created what is an extremely durable, highly-weaponized and heat resistant "armour" that she is capable of transforming her body into through the simultaneous transformation into and manifestation of several of it's various components. Due to the composition of Red Run, Mia effectively is capable of accessing her entire arsenal from this singular transformation, capable of forcing Wapometal to take any form she programs it to as she desires. As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to use this state to greatly augment her physical attributes by exponential margins, her senses receiving upgrades both cybernetic and biological and alike. As Mia is capable of producing a wide variety of things, by simply willing the manifestation a given object, Mia has demonstrated the ability to shift or transform her state to include the item. As a result, Mia is capable of combating some of the gravest threats on the New World, her physical strength being augmented to proportions as monstrous as her visage, and her ability to utilize her arsenal being compressed into one form perfect for it. Due to Red Run being her physical body, Mia can seemingly make full use of anything she was capable of doing outside of this state, perhaps with even greater efficiency due to containing the capability to do it all at once. With a mere thought Mia is capable of manifesting vast swathes of missiles to deafen the overwhelming firepower of a battleship and fly though the air at extremely immense speeds, produce grappling hooks to seemingly get away from danger her physical attributes themselves would be incapable of and even creating a superheated flamethrower to incinerate her foes. *'Red Run: Tryant's Claws: '''Perhaps most notably, Mia has demonstrated the ability to create Dial-based swords that she often pairs with this state, transforming them into powerful deadly weapons that are capable of superheating and cutting through her opponents like butter. By seemingly running the power of her Dials ability to absorb thermal energy as well as become concentrated thermal energy itself, Mia has demonstrated the ability to release vast slashes of boiling heat capable of combusting the very air around her and melting the rock beneath her feet if she so desired and seemingly melt through the blades of lesser combatants, or at the very least badly burn her opponents even passively by merely engaging them in combat.This technique is capable of radiating such incredible swathes of heat that it appears to be capable of boiling her opponents alive, flaying skin off their bodies and generating windstorms from the sheer atmospheric distortions such an intense concentration of heat can produce when combined with the knowledge of one adequately-versed in swordsmanship. Due to them being both part of her and stemming from her Devil Fruit power, when combined with Life Return Mia is capable of forcing them to return to her, cutting through any obstacles in it's path. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Breath: By seemingly causing an incredible vast air pressure difference within her mouth, Mia is seemingly capable of transforming her mouth into a reaction chamber in this state; demonstrating the ability to weaponize this tyrannic state and force it to seemingly release a powerful breath attack, much akin to what one would expect from a full-fledged draconian creature. By sucking in an incredibly vast amount of air within her mouth, Mia then demonstrates the ability to manifest consumed accelerant and a flamethrower; before releasing the full capacity of the Jet Dial and exhaling, allowing her to seemingly breathe vast torrents of fire and drown landscapes in a sea of orange-blue light. Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly combine this power with that found in her '''Baku Baku no Mi: Panacea technique to affix unique attributes to this breath, seemingly creating a fiery toxic cloud or impose hallucinations on those who inhale the smoke left behind her fiery wrath. Theoretically, by affixing various Dials in the place of her flamethrower, Mia could potentially release devastating breath attacks of various elements; seemingly appearing more similar to possessing a fraction of the might wielded by several Logia-type Devil Fruits. **'Red Run: Tyrant's Roar: '''Does the same thing but with a Tone Dial; shooting powerful sound waves at her target, capable of bursting eardrums for quite some distance and causing internal bleedings. The sheer power of this sound is such that it possess such concussive force that it can easily send opponents flying backwards, as well as seemingly easily blow through walls, ships, and people themselves as if an extremely destructive shotgun shot. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Maw: In this state, Mia's teeth are dramatically stronger than they would otherwise would be, and with her entire body being composed of an incredibly durable, shapeshifting alloy, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly create multiple head-like constructs out of her new state. As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly utilize her abilities in ways she would otherwise be incapable of dreaming of, as she has demonstrated the abiltiy to utilize this as a pseudo-defensive technique as well as to augment her '''Tyrant's Breath '''and her '''Abyss. By utilizing these multiple heads in symphony, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly track and follow the movements of incoming projectiles before consuming them in their entirety; assimilating them into the Run. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Wings: '''Afterburners, capable of deploying additional weaponry themselves. Allow her to seemingly move at dramatically augmented speeds as well as soar through the air, adding it onto her body. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Instinct: Allows her to seemingly cause her perception of time itself to slow down, greatly augmenting her reflexes and perception through the use and manipulation of Dial-like transistors, greatly increasing the efficiency of her neural network to degrees far beyond it's capabilities unaided. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Kingdom: '''Animal characteristics through the Red Run state. *'Red Run: Medusa: Weaponized Wapometal hair that she can use offensively, defensively or even supplementarily. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Mold: '''Refers to her ability to use Wapometal to seemingly develop anything in her arsenal or deploy new inventions on the fly to assist her in combat; allowing her to theoretically effortlessly counter new threats. *'Red Run: Tyrant's Grip:' *'Red Run: Tyrant's Tekko: Refers to the base form of her arms in the state appearing to take on a configuration not dissimilar to that of a brass-knuckle and/or a Tekko, allowing her increased versatility in unarmed combat. *'''Red Run: Tyrant's Kiss: '''Unique guns that stand out from arsenal. Personal Techniques '''Baku Baku no Mi: Panacea: Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly consume all manner of unique chemical compounds and combine them within her body to seemingly create potions and elixirs with capabilities often associated with the mythology of old, seemingly capable of creating potions and substances which ignite on contact with air, giving her the ability to emit flames and combust surrounding objects, produce acids and toxins with burn through the most durable of substances, create potent hallucigens with alter the minds of those who inhale it, and even casually create medicines and antidotes to toxins granted that she has had experience with them prior such that she knew how to create it. As with all of her unique applications, Mia can integrate this power or use this power on herself. Drugs *'Hex: '''Allows her to launch glass flasks containing these chemicals at opponents of various sizes to achieve a given effect. '''Baku Baku no Mi: Abyss:' By having consumed a Jet Dial, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly activate the absorption portion of the capabilities of the Jet Dial within in her mouth at will; enabling her to seemingly create an air pressure difference relative to the atmosphere around her within her mouth, causing a suction-like wind draft effect to occur and pull things towards her mouth where they can then be consumed; effectively completely changing the way in which her Devil Fruit can be utilized. Alternatively, as Mia can seemingly make use of anything consumed, Mia can seemingly cause her Jet Dial to emit the air she has "consumed" while in the process of using Abyss, allowing her to release destructive bursts of extremely powerful razor sharp wind with incredible concussive power; equivalent to simply shooting laser beams from her mouth. Baku Baku no Mi: Network: '''By consuming multiple forms of Den Den Mushi, Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly communicate over the airwaves and manifest every individual property of them, as well as create devices which do the functions of multiple at any given time. By consuming Dials, Mia has demonstrated the ability to demonstrate near elemental powers and configure weaponry that are capable of mimicking the same, even using the properties of these Dials once more to augment her styles of combat. Awakening the ability allows the user to just straight up use something multiple times '''Red Run: Churn: Haki Kenbunshoku Haki *'Kenbunshoku: Reflex:' Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki 'allows Mia to surround herself in an invisible armour crafted out of the essence of her untempered will, ambition and spirit. Due to the sheer fiery intensity of these qualities and her exceedingly voracious appetite, Mia's Busoshoku Haki is exceedingly powerful even amongst other combatants found in the New World, demonstrating such an incredible density and rigidity that it appears to completely repel attacks on her person executed by those of a notably lower level, causing pain to her attackers without consciously defending herself with the Haki. As a result, Mia is capable of withstanding extremely powerful attacks as well as the unique effects of incredibly powerful Devil Fruits alike; and weaponize this natural gift to cause her offensive power to rise exponentially. Mia has even demonstrated th e ability to combine this power with the use of her Devil Fruit; seemingly allowing her to create artillery, items, and even creatures with the prefix "'Black", as a testament to the sheer intensity of Haki with which she is capable of affixing to her creations. As a result, Mia has demonstrated the ability to intuitively and uniquely amplify the power of her Devil Fruit through this ability, achieving feats such as dramatically enhancing the speed and propulsive power of her afterburner-based devices, and seemingly generating railgun like propulsion systems for various projectiles. *'Busoshoku H'aki: Talon: Talon is a unique Busoshoku Haki technique that seemingly allows Mia to dramatically augment her marksmanship as well as the capabilities of her arsenal, greatly augmenting her firepower as well as the speed of her bullets and other projectiles to such blinding rates that they become a challenge for those in the New World to keep up with, their sheer potency and lethality easily making her a dangerous opponent that should be avoided at all costs. By seemingly coating her projectile-delivery mechanisms in Busoshoku Haki, Mia has demonstrated the ability to (for each type of projectile she has nonetheless) seemingly hyperaccelerate these projectiles as if being fired by a railgun. For example, with a gun, Mia has demonstrated the ability to coat the entire weapon in pitch-black Haki; filling up the barrel and coating the gunpowder. Upon firing, the effective output of the gunpowder is dramatically augmented as the force it exerts is dramatically exerted by the Busoshoku Haki, which alone by itself would result in much faster bullets. **'Busoshoku Haki: Stock: '''However, Mia has demonstrated to fill the barrels themselves with Busoshoku Haki, seemingly building up a pressure between the bullet and the back of the barrel by utilizing excess Busoshoku Haki to create shockwaves between the bullet and the barrel repelling the bullet forward and the bullet pushing itself away from the barrel, while the muzzle's shockwave locks the bullet in place. By suddenly removing the shockwave at the muzzle however, the bullet is capable of hyperaccelerating, coated in Busoshoku Haki and given immense initial momentum. The Busoshoku Haki enables the bullet to seemingly resist the resistive forces of the air around her, and as a result, a mere bullet appears to pack a whopping explosive payload capable of exploding large walls from the typical pistol. Mia has demonstrated a unique mannerism to create a similar effect with every projectile in her arsenal, rendering her offensive capabilities even at range significantly augmented. *'Busoshoku Haki: Stack:' Stack is a unique Busoshoku Haki technique that seemingly allows Mia to exploit the characteristic nature of Busoshoku Haki to seemingly result in the emanation of a nigh-constant pervading aura of Bushoshoku Haki which shrouds her body almost passively. Due to this technique creating a very weak aura of Haki, while not capable of much on it's own it allows her to rapidly call upon the power of Haki as well as seemingly easily concentrate excessive amounts of Haki at given regions of her body; allowing her to make use of the more advanced applications of the power. Stack serves as a template for a unique fighting style revolving around the use and application of Busoshoku Haki as she often uses it to augment her Rokushiki as well. *'Bushoshoku Haki: Burst: Mia has demonstrated the ability to seemingly coat her "jetpack" and "thrusters" in advanced Busoshoku Haki, focusing it so intensely that a shockwave of Haki is emitted from the afterburners, dramatically augmenting the propulsive force of the jetpack. As a result, Mia is capable of extreme feats of speed as well as maneuvaribility as a result. *'''Busoshoku Haki: Ken: *'Busoshoku Haki: Koka:' Red-Run Augments *'Bl' ack Pave: Black Pave is a unique application of Busoshoku Haki that Mia uses in tandem with Red Run. A derivative, or offshoot of Busoshoku: Bugutai, Black Pave is a technique whereby Mia suffuses her Haki into the very essence of the transformation on a fundamental level, effectively enabling her to seemingly deeply alter the way her Red Run works. By combining it with this particular variant of Haki, the Haki of Armaments and the type most suitable for combat, the type perhaps even most reflective of the sheer intensity of one's ideals, Mia has demonstrated the ability to demonstrate a control over Red Run that supercedes the control one would expect from something that is just a mere Paramecia. Along with her seemingly transmogrified armor-like carapace that her skin becomes, Mia has demonstrated the ability to coat every aspect of her body with such a deep concentration of Haki that it becomes less as if she's in a transformation where she becomes armour, and more of a transformation where she becomes armour that is Haki itself. By infusing every length of this form with Haki, Mia's will pervades and dominates the entirety of the armour; seemingly demonstrating the properties of the Buso Bugu techique. Her physical limitations seemingly disappear, as her body becomes encased by and infused with her soul; enabling her transformation incredible phsyical statistics to an absurd degree. However, due to the unique nature of Red Road as well due to being a combat form as well as her actual body, this armour seemingly affects her Devil Fruit powers, seemingly enabling her to suffuse the properties of Buso Bugu on those as well. As a result, Black Pave allows Mia to seemingly greatly enhance her rate of fire as well as the destructive impact of a lot of her abilities, seemingly greatly amplifying the power of her weapons as well such as those she manifests in her Red Run state by willing it to do so. **'Black Pave: Lattice: '''Shapes Busoshoku Haki in Black Pave itself to form an interconnected lattice often found in ballistic weave and similar to a muscular system, effectively using it to augment her physical capabilities. Has demonstrated the ability to do this without Red Run, but first invented it with Red Run. Haoshoku Haki Fighting Styles Life Return *'Shoka, Kyushu''' (消化 吸収 Shōka, Kyūshū), literally meaning "Digestion, Absorption"): Kumadori uses this technique to return to his normal size body fat after eating all the food in the refrigerator in which Chopper had locked him in. In the Viz Manga this is called Digest, Absorb. Mia is capable of utilizing this technique to allow her body to maintain it's "perfect" state regardless of how much she consumes. *'Union, Detachment:' Allows her to seemingly demonstrate a near-freakish level of control over severed or detached parts of her body; allowing her to continue to treat them as part of the same body. It is assumed that this technique is a sub-derivative of her Haoshoku Haki on some level, conquering her own body; though this is not confirmed. As a result, Mia is capable of detaching various aspects of her Red Run state and maintain a level of control over them; allowing her to reach an immense level of versatility. *'Refined Tekkai:' Use Life Return to do it and keep it pseudo-permanently. Rokushiki *'Soru:' **'Soru: Black Boulevard:' **'Soru: Stepped Leader:' *'Geppo:' *'Rankyaku:' *'Shigan:' **That click shockwave one **That one that's basically a full on regular strike. **Normal finger poke. *'T ekkai:' *'Kami-E:' *'Rokuogan:' Red-Run Variants *'Red Run: Afterburner Piston:' Soru and Geppo, can augment Shigan. **'Black Pave: Black Jet:' *'Red Run: Heracles: '''Tekkai **'Black Pave: Tense:' *'Red Run: Jericho: Rokuogan **'''Black Pave: Cannon: *'Red Run: Thrust: '''Shigan **'Black Pave: Pierce: Haki boosted, nigh-jet boosted Shigan capabilities. **'''Red Run: Drill: *'Red Run: Raze:' Nigh energy beam type Rankyaku kicking that causes fuck off accumulation of wind behind the kick. **'Black Pave: Ravage: '''Effectively ignites the air with the power behind it. **'Red Run: Flay: '''Flays a target entirely due to the fact that she can basically generate extremely powerful, dense and razor-sharp whirlwinds. Bukijutsu Prometheus Subordinates Ghost Category:Characters Category:Requiem